Life of a Red Haired pirate
by DoctorWhovian42
Summary: Sorry if this story sucks. Or if Shanks' and any other Red Haired Pirate seems off character. I've only seen a few episodes of One Piece so far and I don't know much about the plot but my friend dared me to do this. Anyway this story is about Shanks' second in command Ariana Blake and their unexpected surprise. Hope you enjoy! ಠoಠ
1. Chapter 1

The ship was quiet. Nothing on it stirred as it gently drifted through the ocean and neared a secluded island. The only person awake of course was the only female on the pirates ship. Ariana Blake. She was the captains second in command. Strong, influential, fun and serious when she needed to be. She was fit to be second in command and he knew it well. So with a look to the horizon where the nearing island was she went to wake the captain. "Shanks..." she yawned as she knocked on his bedroom door. No answer. She opened the door and found him sleeping with half of himself off the bed and the other half buried under a pillow and a blanket. "Shanks wake up...the ship will crash into the island if you don't." She said almost sleepily. She, in order to watch over the crew as they sailed off although drunk, had stayed up for three days while they slept peacefully in their drunk induced sleep. "No..." he groaned in his sleep. "If you say no again you won't be able to call yourself a captain if you have no ship." She said sitting down on his chair at the desk. He sat up quickly. "Fine Ari...geeze you-" he stopped when he saw that she had fallen asleep at his desk. The dark shadows under her eyes showing to him that she had indeed stayed up longer than she could handle. He draped the blanket over her and left to do his job. Letting her sleep in the comfort of his room.

Ariana's pov~

I woke to a quiet ship. A quiet ship was never a good thing. So I looked around and found we were restocked. That was a good thing. But everyone else was gone which most likely meant they were both laughing and drinking it up at a bar. With a sigh I left to make sure they didn't get into trouble. But there were many bars on this island. I'd need to ask around. So I found a quaint corner store that had smell of the strong booze that Shanks drank. "Excuse me?" The little old man at the counter looked up. "Yes miss? How can I help you today?" He asked kindly. "Not to bother you for directions or anything but did you happen to see a group of party hearty pirates pass by?" I asked with a nervous laugh. "Ah, the red haired pirates correct?" I nodded. "They're down the block at the nearest bar. They're a lively bunch aren't they?" He laughed. I gave a nervous nodded. "Yeah...they love to party...thanks." I smiled as I left to the bar. Of course they were there making a loud racket. But everyone inside seemed to be partying and it didn't seem to matter to them. "Y*hiccup*o Ari!" Yasopp called draping an arm over my shoulder the moment I walked in. "Why can't you guys stay sober for one night?" I asked over the noise. "B-but- Party On!" He whined. Suddenly he was out cold. "One down for the count." I sighed. I dragged him by the nose to the bar. Through out the entire bar there didn't see to be any sign of Shanks. "What can I getcha?" The bartender asked with a drunken smile. Oh god even she was drunk. "The strongest Tequila you have." I said starting to get a headache from the noise. "Got it." She gave me the strongest she had and slid it to me from across the bar. "Wat*hiccup*cha got there A*hiccup*ri?" Oh the smell. It wafted over me and invaded my senses. "Geeze Shanks. Second party in a row." I said thanking the lady before raising the glass to my lips. Only Shanks didn't like the idea of not knowing. He took it from me and chugged it down in seconds. He let out a sound of content. "Whoo! Another!" He called over to the bartender. She sent two over and I pushed Shanks to the other chair. "Mine." I said sticking my tongue out at him. Lucky got them cheering for a contest. "Drinking Contest! C'mon!" They yelled in excitement. "Party Hearty Ari!" Shanks smirked challenging. "I've never seen you drink Ari. Let's test how well you can hold it!" He challenged. I smirked. "Miss, we'll be needing tankards of this." I called. She changed them from shot glasses to the big cups they usually used for rum. "Wait to make it fair you need to drink the first one." I shrugged and drank it down like water. "On you're marks," Lucky called. "Get set!" We reached for our tankards. "GO!" Yasopp, who at some time awoke, called. We began to drink. In moments we were at seven. The dusty pink tint that showed his drunkenness level began to get darker. Ten. The others who had joined in dropped to the floor in a booze induced sleep. Fifteen. Yassop was out cold once more. Followed by Lucky Roo. Shanks was laughing like an idiot. I was still holding it. "Damn! Ana can hold her liquor like it's water!" The crew called as those who hadn't been in the contest watched. Twenty-five. Shanks hit the floor hard. Eyes spiraling as he passed out. "And twenty eight for the lady in blue!" The bartender laughed in a drunken manor. "You guys have two hours to party then we have to get going!" I called over my shoulder as I dragged the passed out pirates to the ship. I took each to there room and then turned to face the passed out on the floor Shanks. He'd be hell to carry. "Shanks wake up." I said poking him with my toe. "Hmm..." he smiled a drunk smile in his sleep. "Shanks!" I snapped. He opened an eye. "Ari-chan!~" he pulled me down to him. Holding me tightly. You're like a soft teddy bear!" He hummed contently as he held me with his one arm in a vice grip. The smell of pure booze was sickening. What's worse is that it was only the cloak and his shirt that smelled of it. "And you smell like strawberries and vanilla..." He said inhaling the smell of her hair. "Oh lord..." she sighed. She got him a bit too drunk. "You smell like booze...let go of me and go to bed." I said sternly. "But that's no fun!" He whined. "Now Shanks!" I snapped. I felt queasy from just the smell. "Sorry, fine...I'll go to sleep." He said in a slurred discontent. "Thank you." I sighed as he let me go and went to his room. I pinched the bridge of my nose in order to stop the queasy feeling but found that because he had held me so close it made my clothes and my hair smell just as bad. I decided to take a bath and closed my room to do so.

After shower~no pov~

She stepped out of the shower and changed into her pajamas. It consisted of pale purple colored shorts and a long loose fitting top. She dried her hair as she looked in the mirror. She had changed so much since her last day on her home island. She and Shanks had traveled so far from it and had seen so much on the way. "Ariana! Let's promise each other that together we'll see the world and we'll live the life we want with no regrets!" He had told her as a child. "No matter what obstacle we will see the world and live our dream! Do you promise!?" She had nodded to him and pinkie promised that they would. "No matter what Shanks!" She said. The next day they had joined a pirate crew and meet Buggy. From that day on they had seen the world and procured their own ship and met new crew members on the way. Now here she was. Second in command and seeing the world with no regrets. Their promise was still holding true and she had absolutely no regrets whatsoever. So she smiled at her reflection and combed her long Sunkist orange hair down. But when she opened the door she found her bed a mess. A mess and broken with Yasopp laying in it's ruins. Then the door burst open. "I heard a noise!" It was Shanks and he was still drunk. "Yasopp broke my bed while I was showering..." she sighed. Shanks took note. "Then use my bed. I'm gonna party more!" He smiled as he pulled her to his room placed her on the bed. "Shanks I think you should-" he was walking out the door in seconds. "Jaa ne!" With that he closed the door. She fell back on his bed. Letting out a groan of annoyance. "That man would die of alcohol poisoning one day..." she sighed defeated. But either way took the offer in attempt to relieve her stress.

Next day~

Ariana shifted in the warm bed sleepily. Feeling something warm holding her close to a bare chest. She could feel an outline of the persons abs against the small of her back. Not to mention the feel of fingers on her left side rubbing circles into her side over a rib with their thumb. She stifled a giggle from the action. "Hehheh...stop..." she said still half asleep. She felt a slight intake of air as the person doing this action stopped. "Oh?" Her eyes opened wide at the voice. "So you're ticklish there Ari?" Suddenly she was getting tickled by Shanks. She couldn't hold it in. She let out a loud giggle that to him was contagious. Their laughter woke the crew who went to investigate. Only to snicker at the fact that their suspicion of Ariana and Shanks was true. The two were almost too inseparable. "Alright love birds break it up!" Yasopp said as they continued to laugh. "Yeah! Aren't we supposed to be setting course to go further into the Grand Line?" Shanks stopped as Ariana lay underneath him in a laughing daze. "He-he...I set the course an hour ago while you guys were busy sleeping." Shanks said with a smile before attempting to tickle her once more. Only she had flipped him around and began to tickle him ruthlessly. He was at a loss. "Revenge!" She laughed maniacally. "We'll be out in a minute!" Shanks laughed. The crew left and she continued her revenge. Then he flipped her over once more. Only he took a more serious look. "Ne, Ari..." she let go of her side at the tone of his voice. "Out of all the friends you had as a child that had people who owned a ship..." he stopped. As if choosing the right words for the question. "Why did you pick the one person who didn't?" She looked up at Shanks with curious eyes. "Because," she said sitting up. "You're my best friend Shanks! We both wanted to see the world and live without regret and here we are right?" She smiled brightly. "Yeah but we can't go to the cities with ma-" she shook her head. "Never mind those places. Those were never on my map of places to see...now come on." She said pulling him off his bed and tossing him his clean non-booze smelling shirt. "We have to manage a pirate crew." She said with a cheeky grin. She left to get changed and then they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Months later~

Shanks watched as the crew partied on deck. They had gone two weeks without one because going further into the grand line was hard work and Ariana didn't want drunk slackers around. Even Ariana was partying. But her excuse was that she survived two month of trecherous sailing with drunk pirates. And she did so what did he care. Life was great as a pirate these days when Marines couldn't catch up to them here. Not with her as their navigator. That's when he saw she wasn't drinking. She knew that up ahead the weather wouldn't be too sunny as it was now. She was keeping her priorities straight. And all through the night she kept her weather eye on the horizon. Up untill everyone had fallen asleep but her and himself of course. She was always the one to do so and there had to be someway of changing that. And he'd start that today. "Ariana...get some aleep. I'll keep watch of the ship..." Taking note of his tone of voice and the way he said her full name she knew there was no way around it. So with a shrug she did as he suggested.

Some hours later~Ariana's pov~

"Ari?" I shifted at the distant voice. I wanted more time to sleep. "Ariana? Do you want something to eat?" It was Shanks. And he smelled of booze. Typical. "No..." I groaned in effort to sleep. "Well you need something to-your hair is so soft..." My eyes snapped open. The smell was strong and wafting all over the ship. And Shanks looked as though he had bathed in it. His cheeks were dusted with a drunk tint of pink and his hair was dishevled. Although he was able to hold his liquor very well it seemed he had exceeded his limit. He exceeded it so much that his guest that seemed to have paid a visit sometime while I was asleep had to carry him to his room. "Sorry if he woke *hiccup* you miss Blake..." 'Oh lord it was worse than I thought. They got Hawkeyes drunk too.' I thought with a groan. "What?" Shanks voice cracked. 40. Was my top guess. "Shanks...go to sleep." I said rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes. "No..." he whined like a child. "Listen to momma Shanks!" 50. 60 and climbing. "Both of you to bed now. If not no more booze for a month." I said sternly. "Fine." Before I knew it they were out cold on the bed. I sighed deeply. "Oh dear lord Mihawk called me mom...what did I sleep through?" I said in antagonizing annoyance as I threw the blanket over the two and left to check on the rest of the crew. Only they were spread out all over the lonely island. Sprawled about on the floor in another drunk enduced sleep. But a sound in the distance caught my attention. A distant wail of pain. A woman. It was dark out and we knew this island to be abandoned and unknown of to most others. So what could it be? Wrapping the blanket that had been around me I went towards it. But as I did the wails became more frantic and I found my self running towards the sound until I found myself on the other end of the island. There on a broken boat was a woman. About 30 years old and pregnate. Pregnate and ready to pop. On the other half was a dead doctor and his doctor belongings. "Oh my god..." she gasped before crying out agin. "H-help me!" She sobbed in clear agony. That's when i saw it was because she had a piece of the oar stabbed through her chest. "U-um ok hold on!" I said grabbing the doctors things and laying her down on the blanket. "I-I have to stitch the wound you have on your chest-" she shook her head grabbing my hand. "My baby comes first! I don't care about me but save my baby!" She cried out. The lady wouldn't survive if I did that but she was resisting and the baby looked like it wouldn't hold much longer. "Please!" She begged tearfully. I knew I'd regret this horribly.

4 hours later~No pov~

Shanks, who had woken up when he found Mihawk laying next to him in his bed, asleep and drunk, walked through the ship and found that the booze was hidden well. All the cabinates had been locked and the keys were most likely with Ariana. "Ari!" He called in a lazy drunk drawl. No answer. Which to him was worrying. She always answered. "Ariana!" He called as he looked all over the ship. Waking the crew across the shore up in the process. "Oi, are you two playing drunk hide and seek again?" Yussop asked in a controlled yet slurred manor. "Where's Ariana!?" He called when they had woken up. "Last time I checked ahe was on the ship." The least drunk of the crew answered. "Well she's not and I can't find her anywhere!" He said starting to panic. Of course she could have gone to explore the island, but she had the sharpest hearing in all the crew. She could have heard him from across the entier island. She would have answered by now but she hadn't and that's what had him worried. She was one of the first members of his crew. The two had known each other since they were kids and he knew this behavior wasn't normal. They knew it too so they began to search when all of the sudden he spotted her walking towards the ship. Eyes wide with horror and her arms covered with blood. There were tears streaming down her porcalain cheeks and she was holding something against her chest in a blood stained blanket. His breath caught. Had she gotten hurt. "Ariana!" He was in front of her in seconds and asking if she was alright. Only she didn't answer. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she had gotten to the ship. "Is she hurt?" They asked as Shanks reached to see what she had in her arms hidden behind the blanket. Her hand caught his wrist in a vice grip. "S-she's dead..." her voice was cracked. "Who?" He asked confused. "I-I found her...pregnate...the baby..." She couldn't form a coherent scentence. "Ari slow down and tell me what happened." He said as she let go of his wrist. "I found a lady by the shore on the o-other side of the island and-" she blinked back the tears in her eyes. It took a lot to make her cry and he could tell by the way she was oblivious to it that it was something beyond her comprehension. "She won't get to be a mother..." her eyes teared further. Full extent of her emotions hitting her dead on. "She wanted it so badly and she never got to see her child...she didn't let me help her!" Child? He thought as she sank to her knees. The others looked at each other in full understanding as to what she was holding. Shanks pulled the blanket back a bit and saw a head of damp red hair. It was followed by a small pale hand and the sight of a sleeping face. She was holding a new born child. It occured to him that as a nurse she had never expirienced a death alone and by a woman who would have died to see her child be born no less. He pulled her close. Trying to stop her from crying. This is what he got for letting himself party to much. But he knew towards the morning she would have pushed it into the locked box within her mind that hid all her painfull memories. And he would keep it like that so that he never had to see her cry like that again.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day~

Ariana woke to a voice baby talking beside her. "Aren't you a cutie pie?" The male voice said gushingly. She turned on her side. Propping her head up on the palm of her hand when she saw it was Shanks. He was poking at the child as it made soft baby noise in content. "Hm..." she chuckled softly. "Well aren't you a spoiler?" She smirked sleepily as the child seemed content to see her up. "Well you were asleep and the baby was awake. I din't want to wake you so it seemed like the logical thing to do." He smiled down at her. "So you're saying you swallowed your pride and became a gushy man over the baby?" This brought something to mind. "What are we gonna call her? We can't just keep calling her the baby all the time." He said as the child began to shift uncomfortably. She felt a blush tint her cheeks lightly. Just barely noticable. "I was thinking Aria..." he said with a smile. Now it was noticable. "It's a shorter version of you're name so it seemed fitting." She silently nodded. Why was this so akward to her to talk about with her best friend. "W-why did it seem fitting to you?" She asked as she sat up with a streach. "Well you're the only girl on the ship so it's logical for her mind to think of you as her mother." He said in an unintentionally blunt manor. "And I know by the way we both are we couldn't leave the kid at an island orphanage. It would mean abandoning her to the cruelties of the world." He said making a point. "And what exactly am I supposed to do? I don't know how to be a mom and we would need bottles and milk and-" he stopped her from speaking. "I got it covered. I've sent Yusopp and Lucky to the stores on the island we arrived to last night. They should be back soon with everything." He said. "Then I'll stay here and raise her." He shook his head. "We made a promise as kids that we would see the world no matter what the obstical. You will see the world and this child will stay with you. I promise." He said in the manor that she knew he meant it on his honor and pride. She nodded quietly. And lifted the child into her arms. "Fine...but child care isn't something to take lightly Shanks..." He nodded. Letting his seriousness she or anyone rarely saw now a days take over. "Oi Captain!" Yusopp called knocking on her door loudly. Aria began to squirm in disdain of the sound. Shanks opened the door as Ariana tried to calm the child. "There are only cribs you have to build!" Yusopp said as if it were the most important thing in the entier universe. "And?" Then realization dawned on Shanks. Ships and other things were easy for the shipwright and everyone else to do. But cribs for babies? This kind of thing had no training nor did they have any expierience. "What about other stores!?" Ariana watched with a major sweatdrop as they began to panic. "Well which one did you buy?!" Shanks asked quickly. "The one the lady at the store said was economicly efficiant and easy to build!" Lucky said finally catching up to Yusopp. "Guys...cribs come with instructions." She said as Lucky put down the bags and bags of baby things down in her room. It was mostly food and dipers. The rest, in five bags, were baby clothes for new born girls. "The shipwright doesn't know how to read!" Now she was sighing. "Shanks, hold the baby." She said standing up and handing Aria to him. She pulled her hair back and pushed the baby things to the side. She opened the box and read the instructions. "Tell the shipwright I need a phillips head, a flat head and a ratchet set." She said gathering the screws and putting them on her desk. Shanks watched as they brought her the aupplies and in a matter of 20 minutes she had it built she put the baby's things away save for a can of the milk powder, water, a bottle, a diper and the clothes for the child. They stared at her as the child began to cry. She ushered everyone out and took the child from Shanks. Outside the door Shanks smiled broadly. "And she thought she couldn't be a mother." Yusopp raised an eyebrow. "It's given proof that if they're really up for it their motherly skills act on their own." He said to his Captain. With a shrug they left her to be motherly. Suddenly it raised a question among the crew. If Shanks and Ariana denied being love birds to them once before, then who was the baby's dad figuritively speaking? They thought this in silence. Ariana was a rather attractive young lady. Now she had a child. She was very friendly to them all so who would she choose to tell the child was it's dad?

3 years later-

The crew watched as the toddler they grew to know as Aria walked around the kitchen. Ariana was on the other side of the room with her arms wide open. A bright smile on her face at the sight of her motherly works process. "Mommy!" Aria said giddily. "She spoke!" They cheered as the child ran into Ariana's arms. "Yes! Mommy!" She cheered as she held the child she literally raised from birth in her arms tightly. "Daddy!" Every one froze. The question that had gone un answered would finally be answered. She was tense. Unable to speak. Shanks who had been taking a shower in the showeres down the hall stared at the scene. "Did I miss it!?" What she said next caught everyone off gaurd. "Shanks!" They stood in shock and denial. "What!?" Aria stared at Shanks who was just as confused as he was drying his hair. "Daddy... Shanks!" She scurried over to Shanks. Taking hold of the only thing she could reach. His finger. He stared at Ariana who was sitting in the corner with a look of undetestible shame at what she subjected him too. "Yes." She whipped around at what he said as he lifted her into his arm. "I'm Daddy and that's Mommy." She stared up at Shanks. "We all knew that would happen sooner or later..." Lucky said with a smile. "Let's celebrate her first words and her first legit walking!" Yusopp said as they began to plan their next stop. "Next stop the hidden island of Floria!" They said in a frenzy for a party. Aria giggled. Tugging at Shank's hair as Ariana shyly walked over to him to grab her. He let her take hold of Aria and then took his chance to do what he had wished to do for so many years now. He cupped her chin and looked into her eyes as she blushed a deep scarlet color. With a smile he closed the gap between them. At first she wanted to push away and ask what the hell. But after giving it a seconds thought she leaned into the kiss. He pulled back after a minute had passed for air. "Ariana...I don't know what in this world ever made me hesitate to say this to you..." he started. "But I love you..." she smiled broadly before giving him another kiss. "I knew since we were kids...I just thought it'd be better for you to say it before I did..." she said pulling away. "Everyday near you was another day wondering if you did so I could tell you that I loved you Shanks..." she said as Aria giggled at the two. "Now we have three birthdays to celebrate so we have three days off of sailing..." he smirked as he kissed the top of Aria's head and left to put a shirt on. "You should make that four...we have to enjoy ourselve oui?" She knew that voice. "Oji!" Aria bounced in Ariana's arms at the sight of Hawkeyes. "You hear party and then you're there. It makes me think twice about ever sending an invitation to you Mihawk." She smiled as the man took hold of Aria. He was Shank's deffinition as Aria's Uncle/Godfather. Who better for the daughter of two pirates sailing the Grand Line?


End file.
